Lost
by SkittlesStar25
Summary: Something terrible has happened to Hermione. She couldn't believe someone would ever do anything so horrible to a person, especially her. please R&R!


_Lost_

_Chapter 1: Why?_

**A/N: Hey pple! This is my new Harry Potter story! Don't worry though, i'm not abandoning any of my other stories! I just had to get this one out. I'm working on some other stories, but anyway! Something terrible has happened to hermione. She can't believe someone would ever do anything so horrible to a person, especially her.**

* * *

Hermione closed her eyes as silent tears began to stain her cheeks. A flash of green eyes raced through her eyelids as she snapped them open. Quickly she became overwhelmed in sobs. Never had she suspected something like this from him. She couldn't think about it, she walked into the bathroom and into the shower. Hermione didn't even bother to change her clothes, she just turned on the cold water and stood there, cleansing herself of his filth. When she finally finished crying she got out of the shower and took off her clothes. Quickly she took out her wand and set the clothes on fire. Fire danced around her eyes while anger grew deep within her soul.

She couldn't believe he would do this...him of all people, the one who always saved her had now damaged her in the worst way possible. She threw on her pajamas and walked out of the bathroom.

Grabbing a book , she leaped onto the couch in front of the roaring fire. A voice was heard outside the door as none other than the Slytherin Prince walked in. He scowled as she gazed away from her book to glance at him. He actually sat down in a chair close to her and stared at the flames.

His eyes looked tired and sad, she could feel the depression radiating off him until finally he looked her way.

"What the bloody hell are you staring at Granger?"

She turned back to the fire, "Nothing, forget it."

He sneered before looking at her. Her eyes were red and puffy and she began to shed tears before hiding her face back behind her book.

"Okay Granger, what's wrong?"

She sniffed," It's n-nothing okay. Besides why do you care so much?"

"I don't, I just hate when people cry. So come on out with it."

"You wouldn't understand." she whispered.

He laughed, " Believe me, I've gone through more than you ever will."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," she muttered under her breath.

"I see how it is, I don't blame you though," his eyes darted from the fire to her chestnut eyes, " I wouldn't trust me either."

She slammed the book closed, " I was raped okay?"

Tears shone all over her face as fresh ones trickled down her face.

"Well, it seems Granger isn't as perfect as we all thought she was."

"You insufferable little git! I knew you wouldn't understand. You're just a heartless bastard!" Hermione grabbed her book before rushing up the stairs.

'Damn, why am I such an ass? Now I made her cry, great job.'

Draco climbed the steps and approached her door. He heard her quietly sobbing.

"Hermione? Look, I'm sorry alright. Do you maybe wanna talk about what happened?"

"NO! GO AWAY MALFOY! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND AT ALL! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled from behind the door.

"Come on Granger, I'm trying to be nice to you. And who says I don't understand, you're not the first person in the world to get raped okay? Now come on, just come out so we can talk, it isn't going to get better if you just hide behind your door, plus you can't hide behind there forever."

He heard her bed creek and the door knob turn, "Okay, you win. You're right, I should talk about it."

Hermione sat on her bed with a box of tissues as she wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Wow, you're a mess!" Draco announced.

"Malfoy, **TRY** to actually have a heart for once!"

"Okay, OKAY! Are you gunna tell me who did it?"

She gasped before bursting into enormous sobs.

"Oh please stop blubbering! I just wanna know who did it," his eyes flashed, "oh I see, it must have been someone close to make you this upset. Was it Potty? Or maybe it was Weaselbee? God forbid it was Neville."

"It was...It was...Harry." she whispered.

"Hmm? Didn't hear you there Granger?"

" **I SAID IT WAS HARRY!**" Hermione cried harder as she buried her head into a pillow. Draco wasn't sure what he was doing, but he began to rub her back.

"Shhh, everything is going to be alright Hermione, I promise."

He continued to rub her back and whisper soothing words to her until she fell asleep.

'Why am I being so nice to her?" he wondered as he stared down at her sleeping form. Her long brown lashes complemented her light tan skin and chestnut colored locks. She had finally managed to tame her wild curls and now had smooth shiny ringlets of chestnut strands. It seemed as if he had pitied her, it usually started that way before proceeding into his feelings for her.

Everyone supposed his hatred had continued to boil over the past few years, but he had never really hated her. Perhaps it was the fact that his aggressive and abusive father had past away, or maybe the fact that he was finally sick of being Mr. Tough, but something brought change. Something made him see things in a new light.

Something made him feel and care and possibly even love. It was hard for Draco to believe that Harry would do such a thing, especially to her and yet it all made sense. Harry, closed and insecure about so many things, was definitely capable of such a thing. The dark side within his soul had started to emerge and Draco was the first to see it coming. Although, he had always expected Harry to turn on the Ravenclaw before his best friend. He had to find out why, why he suddenly took a turn for the worst and laid it on her.

* * *

Carefully Draco removed himself from the bed and walked out of the room. Her grabbed his cloak from the couch before disappearing through the door. He made his way to the Griffindor common room and mutter the password. As the portrait swung open and he walked inside he saw him.

Harry sat on the couch carefully reading a book. His untidy jet black hair rested in front of his eyelids that held his piercing green orbs. He was tall and slightly toned, but still kept it hidden underneath his baggy robes.

"Potter, I have some words I need to exchange with you."

He lifted his gaze as his eyes glared into his silver ones.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Listen, I won't say anything about what you did if you just tell me why you did it."

Harry managed to put on the most innocent face, "Did what Draco?"

"You know damn well what you did Potter!"

"Look, I didn't **do **anything okay! She wanted it, she even told me she did, but now all of a sudden it's MY fault."

Draco looked at him with disgust, "You raped her Potter, in case you're too stupid to know when the word 'No' comes out of their mouth it means they don't want it."

Harry stood up, "I'm telling you what happened. Now if I say she wanted it you better believe me."

"You know I have every right to go to Dumbledore with this."

"Because he'll believe you? I could just turn around and say you did it, he'd believe me over you any day. Face it Draco, you can't win. SO I raped her, big deal. She was a fun ride while it lasted."

Draco's eyes burned with a sudden anger, "You can't just treat people like this. What did she ever do to you?"

Harry laughed," Malfoy, you of ALL people should be talking to me like this. You treat people, including me, like shit each and every single day. Now you wanna know why? Because I knew she wanted to be with me more than anything. When I told her how I felt she was so happy, she thought everything would be alright. So I kissed her and she kissed me back before things started getting heavy. She teased me and I teased her back until I couldn't take it anymore. She knew exactly what I was doing, it wasn't until we started that she wanted to stop, but oh no. I wasn't gunna stop for her. After a while, her 'No's' turned into moans and before she knew it, it was over. I knew she enjoyed it and I know she wanted it, she was just insecure. And THAT'S why I did it."

Draco couldn't believe it, he had just heard the whole story of how Hermione was raped. It was so simple, no force, no fight, just a simple continuation.

"Just because of the way it went didn't make it right Potter. She still said no."

"Do any of your flings ever say no? Did you ever have a problem with at least one girl that wouldn't give it to you?" Harry demanded.

"Actually yes, I have had that issue come up once or twice, but do you know why they said no? Because they were saving it for people they truly cared about, for people they loved."

Harry snorted, "Well, doesn't matter much because she loved me."

Draco approached Harry and pinned him against the wall, "Keep you hands off her, if I see you touch her again it'll be YOUR funeral."

Ron was walking down the stairs when he caught the end of Draco's sentence.

"Harry wouldn't touch any of your little sluts if you paid him!" he yelled.

Draco sneered, " I wasn't talking about any of my girls, I was talking about Hermione."

With that he turned and dropped Harry, "You're so not worth it," he said. Swiftly he grabbed his cloak and rushed back to the head's dorm.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for such a short chappie, but I'm already into the next one, I should hopefully have it up by the end of this week, or before that. I have a term paper due friday, 3-5 pages so I gotta do that too, but you are my loyal fans! So you come first:) So please please please review!**

_SkittlesStar25_


End file.
